The Venomous Gear
by AgentVenom8190
Summary: Kyler Dobbins, once a normal kid who was at a Comic Con, cosplaying as Venom, when Fate, and a shady merchant, decided to send him to the Gears Of War universe, armed with Venom, follow Kyler as he assists Delta Squad and all of Sera by ripping and tearing through the Locust Horde!
1. Prison Barge Slaughter

**A/N: Alright guys...I've decided to discontinue Venomous Tendencies because I have like, little to no knowledge of the DC Universe...**

**However, I'm not leaving you guys without our oh so loveable dynamic between Venom and Kyler, now...Lets get into this story!**

**Welcome to The Venomous Gear! Now, lets see Kyler and Venom try to make it through the events of****...****Gears Of War, this is taking place during the second game, in the midst of the campaign so it'll be a minute before he meets Delta Squad. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**_'Venom Thinking'_**

_'Regular Thoughts'_

**"Venom talking"**

**_\- Location -_**

* * *

**Act 1, Chapter 1, Prison Barge Slaughter**

**_\- Location: Unknown -_**

Darkness.

That's all Kyler saw, was darkness...but he heard so much more...screams, deep and almost demonic laughter, gunshots...and a whole lot more.

**_'Kyler...' _**He heard a voice call out...a voice he recognized...as Tom Hardy's Venom voice. **_'Open your eyes...We are in some deep shit...' _**Venom said as Kyler remembered the events of yesterday come rushing back to his head...and boy it fucking hurt like a bitch...

* * *

**_\- Yesterday, Location: Amarillo Civic Center, YC3 Comic Con -_**

_Kyler took pride in this cosplay, it was a full and accurate, mind you, representation of Tom Hardy's Venom, he walked around the con and people were amazed, even the vendors wanted pictures with the ten foot goliath! But out of all the vendors, one was severally out of place, a shady little stand...but it had something that Kyler wanted...__A replica of the containment device used to contain Venom in his symbiote form. "Excuse me sir," Kyler spoke to the shady merchant, who looked up at him in amazement._

_"Sorry to disturb you, but how much is this?" He tapped the replica with his fake claw.__"Well, for an outstanding cosplayer such as yourself, I'm willing to sell it to you for a hundred bucks, and I'll throw in this Lancer from Gears of War for free!" The Lancer was different than another, it was solid black in color, the Crimson Omen painted on one side...and Venom's white spider logo on the other, but it was a steal!_

_Kyler grinned under his Venom headgear and pulled his wallet out of his backpack and gladly handed the man $100, and he took the container and Lancer with glee and laughed. "They feel real!" He said and the container feel from his arm, shattering on the ground and...the black liquid actually moved, slithering towards Kyler, who was shocked, while The Merchant laughed._

_"That's because they are..." He said before snapping his fingers, and in a flash, Kyler, the symbiote and the Lancer, were gone._

* * *

Kyler growled in anger. "That fucking Merchant!" he yelled out and punched the metal door, actually managing to knock it off it's hinges, which made him grin like a madman once he realized where he was...A Locust prison barge, and the Locust looked at him and roared in rage, running at him.

Kyler looked down and Venom coated his arms, which became claws which looked liked the Claws from Prototype 2 and he laughed as he sliced and diced through the Locust, dodging oncoming bullets or letting Venom absorb them for a later use, it concerned him that he acted and maneuvered like this was second nature to him, but he wasn't complaining.

He then saw his arms morph back to normal and the Lancer he bought form in his hands and he began spraying down the Locust, using the bullets Venom absorbed and feeding them into the Lancer.

"COME GET SOME MOTHERFUCKERS! HAHAHA!" He yelled with glee and anger...playing the game was one thing...but being in it was a thing to behold! Goddamn, he was on a whole new level of badass...This kinda shit would and should make even the fucking Doom Slayer proud!

He allowed the Lancer to be reabsorbed and he allowed Venom to fully coat his body and he roared as he went on a bloody killing spree, biting of heads and killing every fucking Locust that was in his way.

Soon, silence fell as Venom retreated back into Kyler and he looked around at all the carnage he caused and he grinned.

"Oh...Life just got sooo much fucking better..." He then spied the corpse of a COG soldier and Venom reached out, absorbing the Gnasher and the armor, the armor was then formed on Kyler's body, which was now metallic black and the Crimson Omen was on his back, where all the glowing parts pulsated white, the Gnasher now had the same paint job as his Lancer and he took the COG tags off the fallen soldier, while also closing his eyes, he then picked up a Boltok, which changed immediately to match his other weapons in the paint scheme.

He placed the somehow undamaged comm unit in his ear, but didn't activate it just yet, but he figured he was in Act 1, just before Delta and the others went into the Hollow, he looked up and grinned.

"Now...what was the one quote that fits this situation?" He thought before grinning and letting Venom say they oh so famous quote.

**"RIP AND TEAR! RIP AND TEAR UNTIL ITS DONE!" **Venom roared out, shaking the very ground underneath Kyler's feet with the power behind the roar all the while Kyler laughed as he realized that this was the dawn of a new chapter in his sixteen year old life...

And it was gonna be fucking awesome, well awesome for him and the people of Sera...not so much for the goddamn grubs! He couldn't wait to meet Delta, especially Cole, and hopefully save Benjamin Carmine from the damn Riftworm.

* * *

**A/N: And this concludes chapter 1 of The Venomous Gear! And the beginning of probably my most favorite story here!****I'll make and upload the second chapter as soon as I can and except it to be somewhat longer than this one!****Until next time, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: Time To Go Beserk!

**_Act I, Chapter 2, Time To Go Beserk!_**

**_\- Location: The Hollow -_**

Kyler ran through the Hollow, his rapid footsteps echoed throughout the empty cave walls, he noticed that his body had changed dramatically, where he used to be chubby and slow, he now had a Captain America body and could run just as fast as him...

Damn shame he didn't have a squad mate though, he has nobody to run past and say, 'On your left' to, oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

He then slowed down and took a look at his surroundings, he shook his head and groaned. "Damn...Need to get out of the Hollow before this comm unit works properly...piece of shit COG tech..." He growled before he noticed Venom's head form out of his shoulder.

**_"Why didn't you just say so?.."_** Venom grinned, but just before he could cover Kyler's body, a ungodly roar echoed through the Hollow, both the human and Klyntar looked in the direction of the sound.

"Oh fuck, a Beserker...**/Oh fuck, a Beserker..."** Both of them said at the same time before a lone Beserker charged towards them, he bent down and lept clear over the Beserker, and he looked over at it.

_'Makes since this bitch it out here...all the Locust went sterile after the Lightmass Bomb went off in Gears Of War 1, which is why no Beserkers were in Gears of War 2, they lost their purpose for the Beserker's and just set them loose or locked them up.'_ Kyler thought idly and Venom was...actually impressed that he knew that.

**_'Really? Huh...That does make sense...Weren't the Beserker's the only female Locust besides Queen Myrrha and also the Beserkers were chained down and raped before the Lightmass Bomb?'_** Venom replied to Kyler's thoughts, to which he nodded and allowed Venom to cover his skin, forming the behemoth who craved brain matter.

He roared at the Beserker, intending to fight it head on and see just how powerful these damn claws were and if he can kill a Beserker without fire based weapons or a Hammer Of Dawn, which will be very helpful come the events of Gears of War 3, and possibly Gears 5.

The Beserker charged at him and Venom sidestepped and slashed downwards, his claws tore through the Beserker's armor plating fairly easily. Venom grinned as he jumped backward and punched the ground as he landed, forcing Venom through the ground and positioned his new trap right under the Beserker.

**"Pop goes the weasel!" **Venom yelled out as massive spikes came through the ground, impaling the Beserker in multiple places, before the tendrils turned into multiple Venom heads and devoured the Beserker and Kyler grinned darkly, while he has never killed before, he knew that the Locust had no remorse...No feelings...Nothing...

So he didn't feel bad about killing them, Venom sunk under Kyler's skin and he laughed softly befire continuing on his quest to get the fuck outta the Hollow. "Hey V, not that I don't trust ya or anything, but we gotta set some ground rules."

**_'Fine, whatever you say.'_** Venom said and Kyler rolled his eyes. He slowled down to a walk as he gripped his Lancer tightly.

"No eating the people of Sera, unless they are very bad...then you can eat them...However the Locust...Those motherfuckers are fair game..." He said with an evil grin, that Venom couldn't help but relish it, he was glad that Kyler didn't follow Eddie's example and have a bunch of rules.

**_'We agree to those terms, but we shouldn't need to eat for a while, the Beserker was like a buffet to us...'_** Venom replied and Kyler shook his head with a chuckle as he continued to walk through the Hollow, he then decided to turn on the Tac-Comm and use its more tactical purposes but kept the mic on it muted for now.

"At least the Tac-Comm is working, it'll help assist us in finding anything useful, like weapons, food, water, all that shit...Damn, can't believe I'm in the Gears of War universe, if I meet Marcus and the others, then I'll consider my life fulfilled." He said with a chuckle and he shook his head as he continued on his trek.

* * *

**_\- A few hours later -_**Kyler and his alien companion finally made it out of the damn maze that is The Hollow and Kyler groaned in delight but also...disappointment.

"Damn...Just here and I'd get my first real boss battle..." He said...and apparently whatever higher force there was, decided to answer him, the ground shook with a thunderous roar, and it caused Venom mild pain, he's had worse and finally, their 'boss' emerged from the ground...

A Corpser...

"...oooOOOOHHHH HELL YESSS!" Kyler shouted with glee as he allowed Venom to come out and the two roared at the Corpser, charging at the beast and dodging its massive armored legs with relative ease...unaware that even with his Tac-Comm mic off, a Raven high in the air was watching the battle unfold with wide eyes.

"Yo man, I've seen some shit...But this tops everything I've seen..." A helmetless, dark skinned COG Gear said with awe and a small twinge of fear.

"Gee Cole, what ever the fuck made you think that?" A blond jackass said sarcastically before watching the monster slice off one of the Corpser's leg, causing it to roar in pain before he began using it as a blunt hitting object. "Oh shit...I want that thing on our side..."

Meanwhile Kyler, as Venom, was beating the Corpser to death with its own appendage, growling and snarling as the beast fell to the ground and Venom quickly used tendrils to devour its brain, before hearing helicopter blades spinning and he turned around, Venom retreated under his skin as he saw two members of Delta Squad looking at him with awe, shock, and relief.

"Kid..." Cole started and Kyler gulped before he saw the mile long grin on Cole's face. "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!! HAHAHA! Oh wait till Marcus hears about this shit man! The Locust ain't got shit on this kid!" Cole said as he laughed and Baird rolled his eyes before motioning the kid to get in the Raven, to which he complied and sat down in one of the seats, Cole sat down next to him and Baird sat down across from him.

"So kid, you and that freaky alien thing got names?" Baird asked, figuring that the black ooze was an alien considering it ate the Corpser's brains for food.

Venom's head came out of Kyler's back, forming its face that even made Cole back away slightly at its appearance, this thing made a Kantus' face bearable. **"I am Venom...and my human friend here..."**He stayed silent before looking at the two and smiled. "Name's Kyler, Kyler Dobbins, and it is an honor to meet you two badasses, well, Cole's the badass, you're the jackass." He pointed to Baird, causing the three of them to sit in silence before busting out laughing.

Things were really looking up for the teenager...he just hope that he has enough influence to change some things that were destined to happen...Like, Tai, Carmine and Maria...as it would have a lasting effect that would be a positive thing...

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Venom and Kyler ain't fucking around here, aren't they? And some of you may say that Venom killed the Beserker Corpser too easily, well to that I say that I've greatly increased Venom's tolerance to sounds, it fire he mainly has to worry about, though the razor hail in that New Hope Research site mission, yeah, Venom is fucked, 'cuz both the sound and Scorchers are there.****And to answer your question, edboy4926, it wouldn't be fun if Venom was the only one...So I'll leave you all to guess on who the following symbiotes will be bonded to:**

**Venom - bonded to: Private Kyler Lee Dobbins(Yes, he's gonna get the rank of Private due to his knowledge of tactics and knowledge of weapons, but that'll quickly change as the story progresses)**

**Riot - bonded to: ???**

**Lasher - bonded to: ???**

**Thrasher - bonded to: ???**

**Anti-Venom - bonded to: ???**

**Scorn ****\- bonded to: ???**

**Agony - bonded to: ???**

**Carnage - bonded to: ???**

**Hysteria - bonded to: ???**

**Scream - bonded to: ???**

**Phage - bonded to: ???**

**Toxin - bonded to: ???**


	3. He Brought Hell Forward

**_Act 1: Chapter 3 - He Brought Hell Forward_**

**_\- Nearing Jacinto, Mission: Assist Delta and other Gears in fending off The Locus Horde. -_**

Cole and Baird watched as their newest ally, Kyler and his friend, Venom, sleep peacefully on their way towards Jacinto, Cole smiled as he saw Venom emerge and keep the kid safe, who gave out soft snores in protest as Venom wrapping around him, like a weird glossy black blanket.

"Damn...Wish I brought my camera..." Cole said as he chuckled, Baird rolled his eyes and shook his head before a female voice came over their comms.

_"Cole, come in Cole, Control here, I was just informed by your pilot that you picked a kid up that has a alien lifeform capable of killing a Corpser, is this true?" _Anya said through the comms, sounding hopeful yet afraid.

Baird slapped the pilot upside the head before answering the female. "Yes Control, that is true..." He said before his voice dropped to a deadly tone, that held room for no argument. "But so help me...If I see Prescott, Hoffman, or you lay so much as one harmful hair on him, I will personally use the Hammer Of Dawn on you three to reduce you fuckers to a _cinder._" He growled out.

Cole was surprised at his friend's reaction, he figured their time with the kid and getting to know him caused the man to...care for him. He then jumped on the comms. "Control, baby, ya know I love y'all, but this kid...he's been through hell, not as much as us but still, I have to agree with Baird...You harm the kid or his alien friend...then I won't be held responsible for my actions." He said as his eyes locked on the kid, who was wide awake and now aware of the situation.

He reached up to his ear and flicked his mic on. "Control, this is Kyler, the badass kid who beat a Corpser to death with its own leg...and I dare you to come after me...because what the Locust are doing to you...**We guarentee you that we will make ten times worse." **He said, letting Venom's voice mix with his own and he heard Anya gulp in fear.

_"R-Right...Well...We were gonna take the alien for study...but I don't want to anger and lose a potential friend and ally, Jacinto is currently under attack, and Kyler...Welcome to the COG, Private." _Anya said before switching the comms off and Kyler turned to the others and grinned.

"Y'all ready to kick some ass?" He said, causing them to grin and nod as they readied their Lancers.

"I'll take that as a yes, we'll see y'all down there!" He jumped out of the Raven and dive bombed down to the battle, and he spotted some familiar figures...mainly the rest of Delta Squad.

"INCOMING!!!" He called out as he landed on a Boomer, causing a massive explosion of blood and gore.

"Ugh, got some on me..." He said as his Lancer formed in his hands and he began lighting up the Locust and he roared in rage as he pushed forward, switching to his Gnasher and going on a rampage.

Dom stared in shock before the Raven landed, and out came Cole and Baird. "Cole...What the actual fuck?.." Dom asked as Marcus was actually surprised by whatever the fuck Cole and Baird just brought...Carmine damn near fainted and Tai seemed indifferent.

"That, my friends, is a sixteen year old badass motherfucker named Kyler Dobbins, his alien buddy is named Venom...And we ain't got shit on him, the kid killed a Corpser with it's own fucking leg." Baird said as he watched the carnage unfold

"No shit?" Marcus said and turned around, a brow rose upward in curiosity before a Locust drone was thrown in between them...with its lower half missing.

**_"COME ON! WE HAVE ENOUGH FOR ALL OF YOU!" _**They turned around and where the kid was, was a goliath of a beast and Baird pointed at it.

"And that...Is what Venom looks like." He said, and they all were shocked, meanwhile Marcus hid his shock well enough.

**_"You sons of bitches ain't got shit on me!" _**Venom called out as he continued slaughtering them.

_"Rrrrrrreeeeeeetreat!" _A Theron Guard ordered and the Locust did just that.

Venom sunk back under Kyler's skin and he had a Lancer in one hand and a Boltok in the other. "Hey! Where y'all going?! I thought y'all wanted some of this!" He called out mockingly to the retreating Locust, shooting at them as they ran.

"Holy shit..." Dom said as he looked at Kyler, who's Lancer and Boltok sunk into his body and he turned around to Delta Squad.

Kyler looked at them and grinned at the looks in their faces and he folded his arms over his chest. "What? Never seen a badass motherfucker before?"

He said, opening up his arms with a grin that was filled to the brim with razor sharp teeth, his eyes now were a mix of white, black, and hazel green, a testament to his bond with Venom, but Venom quickly took over, feeling something nearby...something...similar to him.

**_"We hear you..." _**Venom said, mainly in a daze as the others watched on, confused before thats when they saw it, a sliver goo moving towards them, screeching faintly as it did so.

**_"Riot?/_**Riot?" Both Venom and Kyler said in confusion as Venom went back under Kyler's skin and he picked up the weak ans dying Klyntar.

"What's the matter with it?" Marcus said, as he walked up to the teen and the others did as well.

Kyler looked at Marcus then back at the dying form of Riot. "He's dying...Without a host, Klyntars cannot survive in an oxygen rich environment." He explained and Marcus looked at the dying Klyntar, something in his gut told him that him and this Klyntar were made for each other.

Marcus held out a finger to the symbiote who looked it and immediately decided that Marcus was the perfect host, it eagerly covered Marcus, who was calm during all of this until where Marcus once stood, was a hulking beast wearing Marcus' armor but with a helluva lot of spikes.

His signature do rag formed on his head, the only difference being that a red and white Crimson Omen replaced the symbol it originally had, he growled before his white slim but jagged eyes formed and he looked up and unleashed a ground shaking roar.

**_"Oh fuck yes..." _**Riot and Marcus said in unison and Riot sunk under Marcus' skin, while he had a grin on his face as he looked at his hands, forming what could only be described as a Lancer on steroids in his hand, it was bigger and looked so much meaner, mainly its chainsaw bayonet was bigger and seemed so much sharper, having bigger and more chainsaw teeth.

"So if Riot is here...Then others will be here too." Kyler said, not knowing how right he was...but not all Klyntars that were now on Sera were friendly.

**_\- Deep within the Hollow, Nexus -_**

Deep within the Hollow, in the heart of the Nexus, a symbiote was founded by a high ranking Locust general, and that Locust, was Skorge.

And this Klyntar's name...Was Genocide, it inherented Skorge's hatred for humans.

The deep laughter of Genocide and Skorge echoed through the halls of the Nexus, and Queen Myrrah, had an evil grin on her face.

**_\- Back with Kyler and Delta, on route to Grind Lift Derricks -_**

Kyler was walking next to Benjamin, casually talking while the others listened, he had already told them that he was from a different universe, but not that they were video game characters.

"So its like, two in the fuckin' morning, and I hear a gunshot go off in the living room." He was telling a story of a time where he was with his father.

"Robbery?" Dom asked and Kyler just laughed and shook his head, looking back at Dom.

"Nah, this motherfucker shot a damn spider." He said and that got a laugh out of everyone, it even got a chuckle out of Marcus.

"So kid, what can the...Klyntar do?" Marcus asked and Venom's head emerged from Kyler's shoulder and Riot's head emerged from Marcus' shoulder.

**"We can do many things..." ** Riot said and Venom followed up by explaining further.

**"Most of us come with our own unique set of skills, I myself am a jack of all trades, while Riot here is a master when it comes to making weapons." **Venom said and Kyler sent out a Symbiote Sense pulse, scanning for other Klyntar other than Riot, and he picked up on he few.

**"Kyler, you okay there?" **Riot asked and Kyler looked at the Klyntar.

"Yeah...Just used my Symbiote Sense...Gave me a headache." He said and this time Benjamin talked.

"W-What's a symbiote sense?" He asked and Kyler only smiled at the helmeted rookie.

"It helps me see if there are other Klyntar out there...and there are others...enough to outfit everyone here on Delta Squad." He said, his COG Symbiote armor changing as he talked, not it was a mix of standard COG armor and the Doom Slayer's armor from Doom Eternal.

"Whoa kid, not a bad get up." Tai said and Kyler looked at himself, a grin on his face as his helmet formed over his face, it looked like a mix of Benjamin's helmet at the Doom Slayer's helmet.

He had two massive Predator style wrist blades on his arms and he let the blades come out and the blades reached the ground and he grinned under his helmet before the blades retracted.

"This should be fun..." He said, a dark laugh escaping his lips.

However...Kyler wasn't the only one who was sent to the Gears Of War universe...someone he held close to him was sent to this universe as well...and it was someone Kyler thought was dead.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for my sudden dissappearance but life came outta nowhere and well, I'm pretty sure everyone around the world knows whats been happening and it affected my family a lot.**

**But I'm going to be putting all my focus into this story into particular so expect more of The Venomous Gear in the future!**

**And yes, I decided to add that last part as to shake Kyler to his core when he finds out who it is, he will find this mysterious person when they board the Prison Barge and find Tai.**

**And should Anthony be alive too? Maybe they run into him later down the line? I really don't want this to be a carbon copy of the Gears franchise, so should we have Anthony survive the events of Gears 1 and later on join Delta in the Hollows? Yall tell me as to what yall want in the reviews!**

**Also the symbiotes I named in the previous chapter are not all the symbiotes we will be seeing in this story.**

**Until next time, peace!**


End file.
